The need of a synthetic blood has inspired Bio-Chemists and Biologists for a number of years. Dr. Leland C. Clark Jr., University of Cincinnati College of Medicine in 1966 found oxygen is highly soluble in liquid fluorochemicals and a potential synthetic blood. Whereas salt water or bood plasma dissolve about three (3) percent oxygen by volume and whole blood about (20) twenty percent, perfluorocarbons dissolve (40) forty percent or more; with carbon dioxide at least twice as soluble. Dr. Clark demonstrated this high oxygen solubility by submerging mice in inert liquid perfluorochemicals for extended periods. The animals were able to obtain sufficient oxygen by breathing the liquid and upon removal showed no ill effects. Intravenously injected perfluorochemicals can be lethal because they are immiscible with blood and can thus produce embolisms.
Emulsions of perfluorochemicals has been more successful as a blood substitute. Animals infused with these immediately began producing erythrocytes and blood proteins. By the time most of the perfluorochemical had been cleared from circulation, generally within a week, the animals had regenerated nearly all their erythrocytes. Materials found satisfactory for emulsions are perfluorotributylamine and perfluorobutyltetra-hydrofuran, perfluorodecalin and perfluoromethyldecalin.
Leland Clark, also found, in 1966 at the Alabama Medical College that Silicone liquids as well as fluorocarbon liquids dissolve and hold about (20) twenty percent (by volume) oxygen. Dr. Clark's conclusion was that if animal organs and tissue such as lung(s) are sustained by the (20) twenty percent oxygen in air, they could be sustained by the (20) twenty percent oxygen in liquids. His conclusions were subsequently borne out by laboratory proof.
A number of factors must be kept in mind when considering breathing liquids. The lungs are functional organs not necessarily violated by the presence of liquid. In the lungs are millions of tiny capillaries. These transport the red blood cells to the tissue interface with the interior of the lung(s) for release by exchange the carbon dioxide for intake of oxygen. A liquid medium which can bring enough oxygen to the red blood cells and carry away enough carbon dioxide; will perform a normal exchange just as with air (fluid).
Drowning occurs for several reasons. Fresh water, even with adequate oxygen, is hypotonic, that is, it has less salt than the blood, and the osmotic pressure in the red cells admits too much water which expands and ruptures the cell. Salt water, even with adequate oxygen, is hypertonic, that is, it has more salt than the blood, and the osmotic pressure in the red cells loses too much water and destroys the cell. Hypertonic solutions also cause the larynx to go into spasm and the animal suffocates.
Research toward breathable liquids has progressed from pressurized saline to use of polyorganosiloxane(s) and fluorocarbon(s) liquids. An experimentally acceptable fluorocarbon has been the family of perfluorodecalin. The structure of this compound being two phenol rings side by side, with fluorine atoms replacing all hydrogen atoms (C.sub.10 F.sub.8). Although perfluorodecaline is almost twice as heavy as water, test animals breath it in and out as well as air.
There is no past history or prior art for this invention.